immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmaKai1
'Overview' ImmaKai1 uploads videos from the Dragon Ball Z Kai series 'Strike #1' On April 27, 2011, ImmaKai1 recieved his first copyright strike form Toei Animation. His video, "Dragon Ball-Krillin Dies (KAI)" was deleted by Toei Animation, giving him his first YouTube strike. The video showed Kid Goku finding Krillin dead, while the Kai song "Requiem for Those Who Meet heir End" played. Little did Kai know that soon, Toei would rear its ugly head and take one of his fellow Immas. 'Tragedy After a few months of peace and happines, ImmaKai1 fell into depression on July 13, 2011. His girlfirend had dumped him, and repeatedly shouting at him, "I WANT TO KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" This broke the Imma's heart, truly showing his emotions. He later uploaded a video titled, "My Life Right Now in 32 Seconds" showing Vegeta crying to Goku in Kai as he slowly dies. Many of his loyal fans and fellow Immas conforted him in his time of need, both on this video and on his channel. Realizing moping around wouldn't solve anything, he got back up on his feet the following day uploading regularly again. Never again would he put his personal problems before his obligations to his channel. As for his ex, she never had the guts to commit suicide. They still, however, remain friends to this very day '''Strike #2 After almost 4 months after ImmaKai1 got his first stike, he recieved another one, again from Toei Animation. His video,"Dragon Ball Z Kai Intro-Vegeta Version" was deleted by Toei Animation, giving Kai his second stike. He knew that he wouldn't last very long, but he kept on going with the video uploads, not forgetting his passion. 'Tragedy Part 2' A month after ImmaKai1 got into and out of depression, he fell into it again. On September 30, 2011, ImmaKai1 found out that the girl he had a crush on already had a boyfriend. This was very painful for Kai, considering he genuinely liked her. He was just about to ask her for her phone number, until he learned the truth. He later uploaded a video titled," My Reaction to the Girl that I like already having a Boyfriend" showing Goku witness the pain of his heart virus. Again, most of his loyal fans and fellow Immas comforted him. 'Reception' ImmaKai1 is currently the 4th most popular Imma, behind IMMAPlCCOLO, ImmaSeru, and ImmaVegeta. He is currently around 2,500 subscribers, about 40 times greater than his main account. He has many important friends, like ImmaVegeta , Badluckcrowthe2nd , DictatorofJelyBeans, and even LordCrehavos9000. ImmaKai1 is one of the top Immas, and every Imma has ImmaKai1 on their subscriptions list. Despite being a troll, he is the best in doing what he does,, getting positive feedback on everything. Let's hope Kai stays here for good. 'The End?' -On January 24, 2012, ImmaKai1's channel was terminated due to multiple copyright claims by Toei Animation. Ironically this was the date that would have heralded the defeat or passing of SOPA, had it not been postponed indefinetly. Good night sweet (kai) prince.